PROJECT SUMMARY Both new investigators with an interest in testing IDD-related hypotheses and experienced investigators who may wish to expand their research portfolios to address important IDD-related issues often find that there are structural barriers to entry into a new research path. High costs of modern imaging techniques, the specialized technical aspects of experimental design, data acquisition and analysis, as well as working with new patient populations can each constrain execution of important translational research. The purpose of the Translational Neurophysiology and Neuroimaging Core (TNN) is to provide access to a set of modern (if complex) tools, access to the professional expertise so that use of these tools can be productive, and access to an intellectual environment that encourages and supports new and ongoing research on IDDs. To accomplish these important goals, the TNN has a set of aims that include providing UR-IDDRC members access to human and small animal neuroimaging tools (3T and 9.4T MRI), human and small animal electroencephalography (EEG), Mobile Brain/Body Imaging, and access to pilot funding to defray the costs of using these tools to jump-start new IDD research. TNN faculty and staff will consult with investigators on the design of the experiment, assist with the implementation of protocols and train investigators and/or their trainees (postdocs and students) to perform the data processing and analyses. A monthly users group meeting also allows new investigators to learn about current protocols, capabilities and ongoing projects that might synergize with their own proposed work, and to develop collaborative relationships with other TNN investigators. In addition to this general support for UR-IDDRC members, the TNN core also supports the proposed research project ?Bridging the translational divide from cells to patients: toward reliable neuro-markers of Batten disease.? Aim 1 of the research project proposes to investigate auditory processing in children with Juvenile Neuronal Ceroid Lipofuscinosis in an effort to construct a neurophysiological biomarker of disease progression. Aim 2 of the research project proposes develop an identical EEG-based neuromarkers in murine models of Batten disease. The TNN serves as the hub for murine model EEG and also human EEG in people with and without IDDs. The facilities and services described in this core will be key elements to successful completion of the Aims of the research project.